


What Happens in San Vittorino, Stays in San Vittorino

by Pootin



Series: 1 Peter 4:8 [4]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mary Knows Things™️, camilil, very minor Avatrice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin
Summary: The green mountain ranges in the distance seemed worlds away, and the world outside of this valley seemed a universe away. If Lilith tried hard enough she could pretend that this was her life, mornings spent sitting next to Camila in a van trundling down the Italian mountainside.Lilith glanced over at the other woman. “I liked that song.”“Maybe after all of this is over I can learn it, and play it for you.” Camila replied with a bright smile, though her eyes gave away the solemn undertones of her promise.Lilith’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. Maybe that could be the thing that keeps her going.
Relationships: Sister Camila/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)
Series: 1 Peter 4:8 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861723
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	What Happens in San Vittorino, Stays in San Vittorino

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that's left kudos and comments on this series! 🥰❤️ Also, POV SWITCH!! Enjoy!

Lilith cracked one eye open, squinting as she woke up to the rising sun filtering in through the open window. 

She couldn’t recall having felt that comforted in a long time. Lilith had spent far too long pushing away the ones who cared for her, and yet here came Camila, fresh faced and eager to understand. Her second chance at change.

She took in her position on the bed, at some point in the middle of the night she’d turned around in Camila’s warm embrace and held the other woman too. Lilith could feel herself blushing, Camila’s face was buried in the crook of her neck, her breath hitting her skin sporadically.

Lilith tried to slide out her arms, which were thrown over the other woman’s shoulders, as subtly as she could but Camila’s grip on her strengthened as she stirred in her sleep. She snuggled even closer and Lilith was starting to panic. 

Camila’s short, curly hair was directly in front of her face. It tickled her nose and if it were anyone else she’d have been irritated, but this was Camila, so she wasn't. Simple as that really.

_If it were anyone else they wouldn’t even be in the same bed as me._

Lilith inhaled slowly, the generic shampoo smell filled up her senses. She allowed herself this moment of reprieve. This moment of weakness.

_She’s my weakness._

Lilith glanced down at Camila’s peaceful visage, resisting the urge to touch her face, to lightly graze her fingers over the fading bruise that marred her cheek. She felt the tip of Camila’s nose brush against the hollow of her neck, followed by her lips dragging across the sensitive skin. The softest touch Lilith had ever felt in her life. 

She froze.

She could feel goosebumps rise across her skin, hypersensitive to each touch that she experienced. 

It was all a bit too much.

She carefully lifted Camila’s arm off of her waist and shuffled herself backwards until she was able to climb out of the bed. Lilith instantly missed the warmth she’d felt moments ago as her arms felt empty, void of the other woman.

Camila whined in her sleep at the loss of her cuddle buddy, her hands grabbing for purchase on anything she could reach. Lilith quickly sandwiched a pillow in between Camila’s arms, who stilled almost immediately afterwards. 

Lilith sighed to herself, placing both of her hands behind her head she stretched, hearing a satisfying series of pops from her back. Her eyes involuntarily ran across Camila’s sleeping figure. The early morning rays cast shadows across her silhouette that made Lilith feel _something_. Something she’s pretty sure her parents and her mentors would have disapproved of. 

Lilith ripped her eyes away and turned around. She felt a headache coming on and whilst these aches had been frequent as of late, this one wasn’t due to her trip to the underworld. 

She massaged her temples with the tips of her fingers. The pain and stress had miraculously subsided last night in Camila’s presence. She’d slipped into a peaceful sleep, something that had seemed impossible a few days ago. Amongst all of the madness that surrounded them she had been blessed with a cure for the stress. 

_Camila._

Timid at first, Camila had surprised Lilith from the moment she’d met her. Her expectations quickly subverted from their first interaction. The other woman had awoken something in Lilith that she didn’t think she was capable of. Something that she hadn’t even _allowed_ herself to think she was capable of. 

Lilith hesitantly peeked over her shoulder to look at Camila, fast asleep in her own world. 

She picked up her duffle bag and headed towards the bathroom. She passed an empty bedroom, the door wide open, and frowned slightly, Mary was still on watch but Beatrice wasn’t in this room. She very slowly nudged open Ava’s door and found Beatrice there instead, wrapped up serenely in said room owner's arms.

Lilith shut the door, a strange feeling in her gut that she squashed immediately.

_They seem to be very good friends._

She made her way into the bathroom and changed out of her night clothes into the outfit Ava had picked out. Admittedly it was a stylish and comfortable set of clothes, Lilith didn’t know much about fashion as it had never been a priority for her nor had it even been _discussed_ in her upbringing, but when she looked in the mirror she liked who she saw, how she felt in these clothes.

_Perhaps Ava wasn’t so far off with her speech._

Lilith cautiously tied her hair up in a half bun and stared at herself in the mirror. Her injuries healed themselves fairly quickly, the supernatural part of her coming into play there, and so her face looked good as new now.

Awkwardly she lifted the corners of her mouth upwards, watched the way they created creases around her cheeks, such a foreign look on her face and yet somehow she’d managed to find herself in a predicament with someone to whom smiling came as naturally as breathing. Camila, even when worrying as she had a tendency to do, always found a way to smile. A reason to stay positive when times called for it. 

Lilith touched her cheek, she thought of the bruise on Camila’s face, and wished she could take away the pain there. Wished she could take away any pain the other woman had ever felt in her life. She sighed and left the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen with her duffle bag. She didn’t want to walk back into her room and potentially disturb a sleepy Camila. She dumped her bag on the kitchen table, making Mary shoot her a glare as her plate rattled at the impact.

“You seen Camila?” Mary asked from where she sat at the dining table. She appeared to be eating a bread sandwich with...nothing in it.

“She’s still sleeping.” Lilith said, eyeing the nothing sandwich.

“Really? I checked Ava’s room and she wasn’t in there. _However_ I did see-” Mary opened her mouth as if to say something else, but shut it quickly. “Nevermind.”

Lilith tensed slightly, clearing her throat before speaking. “She- um, Camila, moved into my room last night.”

Mary paused mid bite and quirked one eyebrow. “She’s still alive, right?”

Lilith rolled her eyes. “Ava’s lack of physical boundaries extends to when she’s asleep too. Any longer in _that_ bed, and she wouldn’t have lived to see another day.”

Mary exhaled loudly out of her nose, her mouth curling into a smirk at the mention of Ava’s sleeping habits. She continued chowing down on her breakfast.

“Why are you eating that?” Lilith asked, wanting to shift the topic of conversation onto something else.

“Ah speaking of our favourite reanimated corpse, Ava’s eaten all the food. In her sleep.” Mary deadpanned. ”So I'm gonna drive to the nearest store and stock up.”

“I don’t think you’re exactly in the right condition to be driving right now.” Lilith said, eyeing her bandaged arms. She knew the other woman had badly hurt almost every other part of her body from her ankles to her bruised ribs. But Mary, being Mary, pushed on stubbornly through the pain, putting up an appearance of complete normalcy. 

“That’s why Camila, well now that you’re here, _you_ will be driving. We have to go out in pairs anyways.”

“I’ll go with Camila. You need to let yourself heal.” Lilith felt this odd sensation knowing that she didn’t have to wait to heal. An ability that had been gained by being impaled and essentially dying, but that didn’t take away the slight guilt she felt seeing her friends in pain.

“Damn, you really are going soft on me huh?” 

Lilith dismissed Mary with a wave of her hand and opened the fridge door. Maybe she _was_ softening up in some ways, but the events over the past few weeks had shaken her. She wasn’t ever going to be overly chummy like Ava, nor constantly upbeat like Camila. But she didn’t want to be guarded with the others like before, resentful even. Lilith had already pushed away Beatrice and Mary, she couldn’t even bear to think about Shannon.

“I just...I don’t want to be heartless anymore.” Lilith said. Mary barely heard the remark from behind the fridge door.

“Hey, c’mon L, you’ve proven-”

“I know that you don’t mean it anymore. In fact I should be thanking you. It was a wake up call, Mary. I was _obsessed_.” Lilith said, staring at the jug of milk in the fridge, not looking directly at the other woman made the whole thing a bit easier. “So...thanks.”

She picked up the nearly empty carton of apple juice and took a swig, finishing it all in a few gulps before chucking it towards the bin, where it bounced around the rim before falling in with a thunk.

“You’re welcome.” Mary replied after a few beats of silence. “You know what, I’m pretty damn good at this wake up call thing.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Lilith scoffed, picking up an orange from the untouched fruits on the counter and peeling it. Ava really needed to eat some more fruit. “Even a broken clock is right twice a day.”

Lilith swiftly tilted her head to one side, not looking up from the orange in her hands, as a piece of bread crust went flying past her head. 

“I prefer you when you’re being nice.” Mary said dryly. “You should spend more time with Camila, maybe some of that sunshine might rub off on you.”

Lilith froze, there was no way Mary knew about them two and still her comment had Lilith paranoid. Paranoid enough that she inexplicably jumped into defending how much time the two spent together, despite knowing Mary meant nothing by the comment. 

“We- we spend the right amount of time together already. Perfect amount. I’d say. No more or less needed in fact.” Lilith stuffed multiple orange segments into her mouth. 

“Uhh, okay?” Mary’s face was contorted into a look of confusion at Lilith’s abnormal behaviour. “You feelin’ alright?”

“Yes. I feel...great.” Lilith said unconvincingly, discreetly trying to wipe away the orange juice trickling down her chin, but failing miserably.

Mary gave her a look, Lilith couldn’t place what kind of look it was, but she didn’t like the look of it.

_That’s a lot of looks._

“What?” Lilith asked curtly, feeling scrutinised by Mary’s eyes.

“Nothing.” Mary said in an annoyingly nonchalantly way. Her face gave away nothing, which irritated Lilith to no end, but there wasn’t a chance of getting anything more out of her. She continued to eat the last of the bread sandwich, so Lilith dropped it. No point in prodding about something she didn’t think she wanted to hear anyways. She binned the orange peels and made her way out of the kitchen.

“Oh Shannon, you would’ve loved this.” Mary whispered to herself, a small smile on her lips as she fiddled with the necklace around her collarbone, watching as Lilith exited the room obliviously.

Lilith walked back towards her room, slowly opening the door so as to not disturb Camila, only to find her already awake and changed. She sat at the vanity dresser, looking at her reflection in the mirror, so deep in concentration that she didn’t even notice the woman behind her. 

Lilith retracted herself behind the door out of view, she waited a few seconds before rapping her knuckles against the door. She heard a cheery ‘come in!’ and entered, returning the smile Camila had on her face with a more subdued one. 

“Good morning.”

“Morning Lilith.” Camila replied, her expression kind as always. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did.” Lilith blushed slightly as she thought back to the morning. “Thank you.”

“Glad to hear that.” Camila said gently, and Lilith gets lost in the sweetness of her voice before remembering why she was even here in the first place. 

“Oh we’re on grocery duty. Ava’s pretty much raided the fridge...in her sleep.”

Camila looked perplexed. “Should I even ask or…”

“Not the weirdest thing about her, funnily enough.” Lilith said straight faced, though there was no malicious intent behind the joke.

Camila giggled and stood up. “Alright, let me freshen up, then we can get going.”

“Sure.” Lilith said, walking out of the room and towards the front of the house. She sat down on one of the sofas and switched on the tv, flicking through the channels and landing on an Italian news broadcast.

Mary appeared a few minutes later and plopped down on the sofa opposite. She watched with mild interest as the reporter talked about the weather. The weather report ended quickly and switched back to the breaking headlines, Lilith attempted to follow along, using clues from the languages she knew to decipher what they were saying. Birds eye video footage of the smoking Vatican played on the TV as blurry images caught from that evening flashed on the screen.

Lilith changed the channel.

“Good choice.” Mary said grimly, watching the Italian dub of Winx Club play on the tv. Lilith had never seen this show before, and she couldn’t quite remember the last time she’d watched a cartoon. She turned her head around at the sound of footsteps behind her, watching as Camila practically skipped into the room. 

“Good morning Mary! Oh I used to watch this show all the time as a kid!” Camila said excitedly, immediately hypnotised by the colourful cartoon fairies on screen.

“Morning lil’ ball of neverending sunshine.” Mary somewhat groaned fondly, startled by Camila’s cheery attitude early in the morning. She got up from the laid back position she was in, making room for Camila on the sofa. The younger nun sat down, her eyes drifting to Mary’s bandaged limbs.

“How’s your arm and leg holding up?” Camila asked, her eyebrows scrunching up in worry. Lilith could see that she was restraining herself from instinctively fiddling with Mary’s injuries.

“Still a bit of pain there, but already a whole lot better than yesterday. Don’t worry yourself, alright?” Mary reassured Camila with a squeeze on her shoulder.

Camila nodded firmly, her mouth in a hard line. She was a natural worrier, it was how she showed that she cared, outwardly reacting to the pain her friends were in.

“All you need to worry about is being in a van with the devil over there.” Mary stage whispered, side eyeing the nun on the opposite sofa.

Lilith crossed her arms, tilted her head and gave Mary a pointed look at the nickname.

Mary put her hands up in front of her. “Hey, I’m just calling it as I see it.”

“Appreciate it.” Lilith said sarcastically, putting on an overly saccharine smile before reverting back to her stony-faced expression.

Camila just laughed and got up from the sofa. “Make sure you stay rested Mary, I’ll check up on the injuries after we’re back.”

“Aye aye doc.” Mary said, sinking back into the comfy depths of the sofa. “Oh, grab me a bottle of vodka while you’re there, and don’t drink it all!”

Camila cringed at the last comment, she’d _never_ live that down. She gently grasped Lilith’s upper arm and pulled her out of the room.

“Bagsy not driving!”

Lilith blushed slightly at the physical contact, and caught one last glimpse of Mary’s face before she left.

There was that intriguing look again.

* * *

Lilith heard Camila shut the back doors of the van, the last of the bags loaded and safely stored away in the back. She went around the side of the van and climbed into the passenger seat, finding Lilith buckled in and ready to go.

She pulled out of the car park, and headed back towards their AirBnB. Camila fiddled with the radio, looking like she half expected Lilith to request for silence, but the request never came. 

She settled on a station that seemed to be playing alternative music. They caught the tail end of some folk song playing. It was upbeat and Lilith quickly decided that she liked the sound of it. She didn’t have much experience with popular music, something that her parents and tutors had deemed a distraction. The only music in her life were the hymns and choral songs of the church. They were fulfilling, they served her well.

Camila made conversation, saying that she recalled the song being named something along the lines of sweet music by some guy named Hozier. Lilith had no idea who he was, but she wanted to listen to more music like the ones he made.

“ _Next up we have a request from one of our viewers, Slow Burn by Kasey Musgraves. Now, Musgraves has been making incredible waves in the industry…_ ”

Lilith tuned out the introduction, choosing instead to give the landscape before them her undivided attention. She rolled down her window and stuck her hand out to grab onto the side of the van’s roof, relishing in the feeling of the wind morphing around her fingers. She paid careful attention to the road whilst also enjoying the drive, they weren’t too far from the cottage now.

**_Born in a hurry, always late_ **

**_Haven't been early since '88_ **

There was a twang of country in the singer’s voice. Camila must have liked the song, as she proceeded to turn it up slightly, looking at Lilith to see if she was okay with it. Lilith just gave her a small smile, and felt her heart beat a little bit faster when Camila smiled back.

**_Good in a glass, good on green_ **

**_Good when you're putting your hands all over me_ **

Lilith tapped her free hand on the roof of the van, nodding her head slightly to the music. The road was mostly empty making for a smooth, relaxing drive. A few cars passed them on the slightly narrow road, so Lilith took it slow. They weren’t in _too_ much of a rush after all, so she allowed herself this moment of time with Camila.

**_I'm gonna do it my way, it'll be alright_ **

**_If we burn it down and it takes all night_ **

“I hope Mary doesn’t die of starvation.” Lilith blurted out rather thoughtlessly with a chuckle. She immediately regretted it, jokes really weren’t her forte.

But Camila just laughed good naturedly at the comment, so Lilith let herself loosen up. She sank into her seat a little bit more.

**_'Cause I'm alright with a slow burn_ **

**_Taking my time, let the world turn_ **

The green mountain ranges in the distance seemed worlds away, and the world outside of this valley seemed a universe away. If Lilith tried hard enough she could pretend that this was her life, mornings spent sitting next to Camila in a van trundling down the Italian mountainside.

**_Old soul, waiting my turn_ **

**_I know a few things, but I still got a lot to learn_ **

Lilith heard Camila humming the end of the song. The radio host’s voice replaced the sweet music seconds after, Camila turned it down slightly. Lilith no longer felt the need for something to fill the silence. 

Lilith glanced over at the other woman. “I liked that song.”

“Maybe after all of this is over I can learn it, and play it for you.” Camila replied with a bright smile, though her eyes gave away the solemn undertones of her promise.

Lilith’s hands tightened around the steering wheel.

Maybe that could be the thing that keeps her going.

“I’d like that.” Lilith said softly. “But surely not on that decaying piano back at the Cat’s Cradle?”

Camila smacked her shoulder lightly, taking playful offence at Lilith’s words. “Hey! That piano is _far_ better than any overpriced piece of wood and ivory on the market.”

“Really?” Lilith said incredulously, but she marvelled at Camila’s love for the old piano. Her passion for an instrument on its last legs.

“Of course. It has a _history_. Sure it’s a bit beat up, temperamental at times and requires a lot of care to function properly, but nothing worth having comes easy.” Camila said, grinning throughout her entire speech, mind probably drifting back to the piano. 

Lilith couldn’t help smiling herself, Camila’s positive energy was infectious to say the least. “Beatrice is rubbing off on you, huh.”

Camila let out a lilting laugh, fingers halfway out of the window riding the waves of the breeze that passed them. 

“Woah! Lily, wait stop the van!”

Lilith quickly checked the rearview mirror before slamming the brakes of the van. They jerked forwards in their seats and Lilith quickly surveyed their surroundings.

“What! What’s wrong, are you okay?” Lilith asked Camila, eyes wide in concern. “Did- did you just call me Lily?”

But Camila’s already hopped out of the van, she’s standing on the side of the road tapping on her tablet intently. Lilith huffed and drove the van further into the grassy area, away from the tarmac of the road. She secured the vehicle, rolled down the passenger seat window and leant over so Camila could hear her.

“Would you mind telling me why we’ve stopped here?” Lilith asked dryly.

Camila opened the door and got back into her seat, she at least had the decency to look sheepish at having made Lilith worry.

“I’m sorry, I just really didn’t want us to pass this place! It looks so interesting.”

Lilith looked over Camila’s shoulder and surveyed the wreckage on the side of the road. It looked like a large building that had collapsed millennials ago.

“What is it?” She asked, gaining some sense of curiosity over the structure.

Camila turned on her tablet and pulled up a website.

“The Chiesa di San Vittorino, a former Roman Catholic church completed in the name of Saint Victorinus in 1613. Built on unstable karst landscape in a marshy wetland, it inevitably succumbed to a sinkhole in the eroded limestone, and flooded the church leaving the sunken ruin we see today.” Camila skim read off her tablet, she faced Lilith with hopeful eyes. “Want to explore?” 

Lilith tapped her nails against the steering wheel. “We really should be getting back…”

“You scared?” Camila taunted playfully, the corners of her mouth turning up into her Cheshire Cat-like grin. 

Lilith looked at her with an expression that clearly said _‘really?’_. She knew she was being baited, but Camila had shown a lot of interest in the wreckage, so she went along with it.

“I’ve been to hell and back. Let’s explore.” Lilith said confidently, opening her door and getting out of the driver’s seat.

Camila whispered an excited ‘ _yes!’_ under her breath. She slipped her tablet into the front compartment of her dungarees and quickly followed Lilith who had already made her way towards the church.

“Wait up!”

Lilith slowed down her strides, smiling to herself as she heard Camila’s rapid footsteps on the gravel. She often enjoyed the benefits her height gave her, and one advantage was being able to mess with the shorter people in her life. 

There was only one group of tourists nearby who seemed to be in the midst of leaving anyways, the two stayed away from them just in case word had gotten out of suspicious fugitives in the area. Whilst there hadn't been any searches deployed nor any news of possible severe repercussions at Duretti order, it was still a good idea to lay low. If something were to occur in the future Camila’s lightly bruised face would probably be some sort of give away, as would Lilith’s silver hair. 

They walked inside the derelict church, it was on its last legs, walls overrun by unruly plants and structure falling apart. The air was musty, full of ancient dust and dirt. Lilith felt a sharp pain shoot through her temple, she winced quietly and pressed her fingers against the side of her head, drawing Camila’s attention. She quickly went over to Lilith and placed her hand on top of hers.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Camila asked, seeking out Lilith’s downcast eyes. 

“Nothing. It’s fine.” She replied quietly. The pain was subdued as Camila rubbed soothing circles on the back of Lilith’s hand with her thumb. 

Her skin tingled at the contact. Again, Camila’s touch calmed her down and she could feel herself relaxing, she sighed heavily. The sound reverberating around the holy chambers of the church. They separated hurriedly after a few seconds, both feeling an uncomfortable looming presence surrounding them. Lilith could see it in Camila’s eyes, a tinge of apprehension.

“I’m going to go take a look around.” Camila said, gesturing towards the rest of the church, some of the archways leading into darkness. 

“Yeah, yeah sure. Be careful.” A warning of caution didn’t need to be stated but Lilith had to fill the silence with something. She watched Camila walk through into another area of the modest church, water splashing up with every step. 

An eerie stillness was present, like one moment trapped for eternity, simply existing inside the church. Lilith listened closely to the noises she could hear. Leaves rustling. Birds chirping. Water trickling from the nearby river. She closed her eyes and tried to find something like inner peace in this place. 

Surely meditation had some healing properties for the damaged soul. And for the damned soul? Well, she wasn’t too sure about that, but a healthy mind never hurt.

She heard the creaking of wood and honed in on that sound. She followed its origins, walking through collapsing arched doorways and found Camila kneeling at the rotting wooden pews. Lilith focused on Camila and suddenly she could hear her voice, clear as day in her ears. She knew her supernatural powers had magnified her natural abilities, but this was a new discovery.

“Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned.” Camila whispered under her breath, but Lilith heard it echo around the confines of her mind, like Camila had spoken those words directly into her ears.

Lilith backed away slowly, she felt as though she had intruded on something deeply personal. She truly hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but those words stuck with her. Sin. What did it mean to sin? It meant to do wrong in the eyes of God. The definition of sin and what constituted as sin had been rewritten thousands of times throughout history, adjusted to fit changing times by human hands, reshaped and reformed time and again. Agendas. What were humans if not fuelled by greed and personal agendas.

Her head ached badly, a distant high pitched ringing followed Lilith wherever she went. She had never expected to be plagued by tinnitus so early on in her life, but then again she had never expected to be impaled by a Tarask either. She milled about the rest of the building, running her fingers over the rough brickwork and decaying wooden chairs. She heard footsteps behind her and whipped her head around to find Camila walking carefully around the rubble on the ground, her dungarees dirty around the knees. Wordlessly they both started to head back towards the archway they'd entered the church from.

“Are you alright?” Lilith asked rather awkwardly after a while, slowing down in hopes of getting them both to stop. Emotional talks had only recently become a thing she’d become acquainted with, and so the topic was hard for her to approach even with the best intentions. 

Camila quickly wiped away a stray tear from under her eye, walking past Lilith towards the exit, facing away from the other woman. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just... _feel_ a lot here.”

Lilith felt it too. In this ancient ruin she felt a presence that weighed heavy on her soul. It felt grand and crushing and _suffocating_. 

Goodness did it feel suffocating.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lilith asked cautiously. She wasn’t sure what she was trying to achieve here, _what_ she was trying to achieve. She didn’t ‘talk’ about things, but she wanted to talk about what was happening between them.

“No- no, you don’t have to do that.”

“I’m not forcing myself to talk.” Lilith explained, trying to find the right words. “I mean- I _want_ to talk with you.”

Camila didn’t say anything, but she did stop walking, her back still turned to Lilith. Her fists were clenched at her sides.

“Please look at me. Please?" There was desperation in Lilith's voice, straining against the calm exterior she tried to exude.

Camila turned to face her, the remnants of her tears present on her face. 

Lilith steeled herself.

_Here goes nothing._

“Look, I’m...I'm confused about a lot of things. Everything in fact. These past few weeks nothing has made sense, and it’s not getting any clearer. All I know is that when I’m with you, the incessant noise in my head stops.” Lilith spoke strongly, but her voice was starting to waver, shaking at the end of words.

“And I'm- I’m battling with everything right now. I’m battling with my faith. With who I am. _What_ I am.” She paused briefly to take a long, deep breath. “But when I’m with you it doesn’t matter. None of that matters, and- and it’s as though answers aren’t the most important thing to me anymore.”

Camila just stared at her, eyes wide open. Mouth shut tight, her jaw flexing as she clenched her teeth. Her arms were rigid next to her body, like she was trying to stop herself from reaching out to Lilith. 

“It's- it’s _you._ ” Lilith’s voice broke, but she carried on despite it. “ _You_ are what’s important to me.”

She's poured out her heart to another woman in the remnants of a sacred place, tears spilling out of her eyes, creating ripples in the pools of water the church was submerged in. Lilith mustered up every ounce of courage left in her and surged forwards to envelope Camila in a hug. Her arms tenderly wrapped around the shorter woman's shoulder, her hands stroking her curly hair softly. Camila was stunned for a few seconds, and Lilith worried that she’d broken the unspoken boundary between them, but then she felt Camila’s arms wrapping around her waist.

Her head nestled in the crook of Lilith’s neck.

“Thank you.” Camila whispered, and Lilith doesn’t know why she thanks her when really it should be the other way round.

Camila thanks her over and over again, repeats it like a mantra.

This was what it meant to be loved. 

To be in love.

_I think I love you._

Lilith was too afraid to say it out loud, too afraid to make it real, but for now it was enough to just know it. Enough to acknowledge this emotion and to let it sit in her heart for a little while more.  
  
  


* * *

One second Camila’s holding onto Lilith for dear life, not a millimetre of space between them and the next her arms are encircled around air. 

She stared at the empty space before her, arms cold and missing the warm body that was there moments before. She panicked mildly, wondering where Lilith could’ve ended up. She always ended up returning after a few minutes, but it didn’t make Camila worry any less. What if she didn’t come back this time? What if she’d teleported to the middle of nowhere? What if-

Her anxiety was quelled as she felt arms back around her shoulders. Lilith gasped loudly behind her, trembling slightly as she appeared back where she’d been just seconds ago, only on the other side of Camila’s body. 

“I...did not...mean to do that.” Lilith said, confused herself as to where she’d just gone.

Camila leant her head back, resting it against Lilith’s front, and sighed in relief before breaking out into laughter. A few happy tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt a weight lift off her soul, no longer was she suffocating in this church, she could finally breathe.

Lilith joined in with the laughter, swept up in Camila’s joy, her chin resting upon the shorter woman’s head. They fit together perfectly, embracing in the middle of a disintegrating church sinking into a marsh.

“Come on then.” Lilith said, leaning down slightly closer to Camila’s ear. She untangled herself from Camila and waited for her to turn around so they could get going.

Camila spun around, one of her sly smiles on her face as she casually slipped her hand into Lilith’s and started walking. She gently pulled the other woman along as they made for the van, giggling as she caught a glimpse of the awestruck look on Lilith’s face as she caught her off guard.

Lilith sped up to match Camila’s pace, squeezing her hand slightly and smiling when she felt a squeeze back.

Life was uncertain. Especially for people in their line of work.

But when Camila stood next to Lilith she felt like she could take on the world.

And that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be one last update for this series, not sure when it'll be as i want to write some other stuff, but this story isn't quite over yet! I am still entirely obsessed with CamiLil so there'll probably be a bunch of other fics in the works 😉 I'm also obsessed with Slow Burn that song is so fucking good omg
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always appreciate every comment and kudos left on this fic, it makes me feel great knowing people enjoy my writing! I really hope you enjoyed this update ❤️
> 
> and yes i made Lilith say the meme line 😛 sue me!


End file.
